Riven and Skye Switch Bodies
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Exactly what the title says: A preteen witch casts a spell on Riven and Skye causing them to switch bodies! And you thought Skye and Brandon switching identities was confusing. and before you flame me about updating I ask that you read my profile
1. Be Careful Where you Shove Your Friend

**Riven and Skye Switch Bodies**

**Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. A spell cast by a preteen witch causes two rivals to switch bodies. And you thought Sky and Brandon's identity swap was confusing.**

**Dedication: This first chapter is dedicated to the following: Riven, MusaGirl15, and crazy people. If you aren't one of them, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: You are not evil enough. You are semi evil. You are quasi evil. You are the margarine of evil. You are the diet Coke of Evil- just one calorie, not quite evil enough. (1)**

**Chapter One: Be Careful Where you Shove Your Friend**

It was a nice spring day. The sun shone brightly and classes were out for the afternoon. Both Skye and Riven were meeting their girlfriends in Magix Memorial Park for a date so they decided to race there on their levabikes there.

It was supposed to be a nice friendly race, but there was just one small detail. No on was around to give a fair and unbiased say on who got there first. So of course an argument broke out.

"You cheated Skye, admit it." Riven accused.

"_I_ cheated?" Skye was indignant. "I believe past history shows who the cheater would be." The blonde jabbed Riven in the chest with his index finger to bring his point home.

That jab made Riven even more pissed off and he shoved Skye causing the prince to knock over a small raven haired girl who had been walking by carrying her school books.

Now we know that under ordinary circumstances Skye would have apologized profusely to the girl. And if he knew who the girl was he would have begged her pardon for knocking into her.

But these weren't ordinary circumstances and Skye didn't know the little girl from any other witch or fairy in Magix. So he didn't apologize- heck he didn't even acknowledge that the girl existed as he shoved Riven harder.

"Excuse me?" The girl tried, but her young voice was too soft to carry over the shouting of the two Red Fountain boys. "Fine then!" The child- and she really was just a ten year old girl- pointed her two index fingers at the squabbling specialists and began to chant quietly. "If you two can not co exist by yourselves you shall be eachother for a while."

After the last word was spoken a red light escaped Riven and went into Skye just as a blue light left Skye and entered Riven.

"Aine(2)!" Cried a red haired woman just as the transformation was complete. "What have I told you about pointing your finger at people?" (3) Her flame colored hair shook as she scolded the raven haired girl who was obviously her daughter. "Now lets go home." The mother took her daughter by the wrist and began to drag her away, as they left the woman added. "I hope you didn't accidentally cast a spell on someone."

**_Stop right here!_ **

**Okay I know, short chapter. But it's only the first one. Trust me, just like my other stories everything will come along eventually. Read, review and watch the fun!**

**(1) Name that movie villain!**

**(2) Read Babysitting Trix to get the whole story on who Aine (pronounced Anya) is named after.**

**(3) Some Pagans (myself included) believe that all you need for a spell is your finger, so you shouldn't point it at people. **

_**Sneak preview:**_

_Skye was the first one to notice something was amiss when he looked down at his shoes and noticed they were hideous. "Oh my God! I'm in Riven's body!"_


	2. Adding Insult to Injury

**Riven and Skye Switch Bodies**

**Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. A spell cast by a preteen witch causes two rivals to switch bodies. And you thought Sky and Brandon's identity swap was confusing.**

**Notes: Skye is now Riven and Riven is now Skye. I will spell Skye with an 'e' if you don't like it tough. And most importantly I will not be yelled at, insulted and threatened into updating! I have other things to do besides write fanfiction. The most important is my daughter. Thank you and good day.**

**Dedication: This second chapter is dedicated to people. I just don't know who yet. Oh and Neko Kioko, wait until you see what I do to these couples!**

**Disclaimer: I don't care what they pay me! I will not play the part of your father. (1)**

**Chapter Two: Adding Insult to Injury**

Riven winced as the red haired woman spoke those words. 'Cast a spell?' he thought. 'Don't you have to talk to cast a spell?' And he didn't even notice the little girl until her mother dragged her away. The cherry haired specialist-who was now in Skye's body, but didn't know it yet- decided to lean against a tree and wait for Musa to show up.

Skye was the first one to notice something was amiss when he looked down at his shoes and realized they were hideous. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed. "I'm in Riven's body!"

"What? That's crazy!" Riven gasped and looked down at his hands and noticed that they were smooth, the cuticles were pushed back and his nails were filed. Those were not his hands! "Oh my GOD! I have metrosexual hands!" The formerly red haired specialist began to spaz. "This is all your fault!" He accused.

"_My_ fault?" Skye in Riven's body was indignant all over again. "If you hadn't cheated this wouldn't have happened."

Riven who was now Skye growled in a feral way. "Well, if you hadn't gotten in my personal space, that girl wouldn't have cast a spell on us." He was almost certain that little girl who was being led away by her mom was the cause of this. (Let us now pause and over come our shock at Riven's quick observation.)

"Well if you hadn't shoved me I wouldn't have run into her!"

"How about I shove you again to make up for it?" The now blonde boy asked as he dove at the other.

The two boys were about to start a new game of 'Kill the Classmate' when their girlfriends showed up and pulled them apart. Of course neither girl knew what had happened to their boyfriends

"Skye!" Bloom exclaimed unaware that she was really restraining Riven. "What's wrong with you?"

"Yeah you two. Chillax already!" Musa added giving Skye a half hug. "Skye, you're such a bully."

Skye was about to reply but then he remembered that he was now Riven. So instead the blonde stuck in a Jell-O head's body grinned wickedly. "Yeah Skye. You're such a pushy individual just because you're a prince."

"Riven! That was uncalled for! Really you're such a jerk sometimes I don't know what Musa sees in you." Bloom's temper was getting the better of her. "Come on Skye let's go."

Riven wrapped an arm protectively around the red haired fairy's slim waist and smiled triumphantly at Skye. "Yes, let's go." He agreed kissing Bloom on the lips.

Skye was livid. It was bad enough that he was now trapped in Riven's body, but now he had to watch that jackass make out with his girlfriend. The prince thought about what would hurt Riven the most, and then he looked down at Musa and began to smile.

That smile was quickly erased as he spoke those six little words to Musa. "I think we should break up."

_Heh,(hits the pause button)_

**I don't know what all the complaining was about. It hasn't even been a month between the first chapter and this one!**

**(Musa) Yeah, chillax**

**Yeah, what she said.**

1.) **Name who said that line. This one is harder.**

_**Sneak Preview:**_

**"_Hey, professor Codatorta?" Skye asked innocently. "Did anyone ever tell you that your pants make you look fat?"_**

_**Codatorta turned to glare at the blonde boy.**_

_**The blonde took a deep breath and continued. "Well, they lied. It's your fat that makes you look fat!"**_

_**The entire class waited in anticipation for what would happen next.**_


End file.
